dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Joseph Wilson (Prime Earth)
| CurrentAlias = Jericho | Aliases = | Identity = Secret | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = Core Policy Group; formerly Defiance | Relatives = Unnamed grandmother (deceased) Charles Wilson (grandfather, deceased) Slade Wilson (father) Adeline Kane (mother) Grant Wilson (brother, deceased) Rose Wilson (half-sister) Étienne (fiancée, deceased) Hosun Park (brother-in-law, deceased) | Universe = Prime Earth | BaseOfOperations = Manhattan, New York City ; formerly Los Angeles | Gender = Male | Height = 6' | Weight = 195 lbs. | Eyes = Green | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Businessman, Adventurer, Government Agent | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Marv Wolfman; George Pérez | First = Deathstroke Vol 2 0 | Quotation = The walls of his carefully constructed existence will come crumbling down around him. The horns will sound and the battle cry will be given. He will beg us for mercy when we are finished, mother. We will give none to him. He will know and tremble at the wrath of Jericho! | Speaker = Jericho | QuoteSource = Deathstroke Vol 2 0 | HistoryText = Joseph W. "Joey" Wilson is the youngest son of Slade Wilson (Deathstroke), from whom he inherited the metahuman gene, and Adeline Kane. He has been mute since childhood, when one of his father's enemies cut his throat. As an adult, his former lover, the catholic David Isherwood (Dr. Ikon), gave him the alias Jericho based on the Bible, about justice breaking down strongholds. In the business world Joey also became Executive Vice President of Core Policy Group. | Powers = * : Due to his father's genetics, Jericho possesses a metahuman gene, which enables him to access higher brain functions on a cellular level, granting him varied psychic-based abilities. ** : Jericho can separate his "soul-self" from his physical body. *** : Jericho's soul-self can enter and control the bodies of others. If possessing a meta-human, Jericho has been able to use their powers and abilities, as well as his own powers. ** : Joseph possesses an as of yet unexplained ability to project a form of psionic force from his mind which can have devastating effects both on the mental and physical level when used. *** : On the physical side, Jericho could often yet uncontrollably employ his abilities as an invisible blast wave that destroys everything around him. **** : Jericho could emit his mental energy as a devastating blast of raw energy which could blow apart living bodies or inorganic elements with ease. **** : Jericho learned to project his power into a protective barrier to shield him and a select group of people from a plane crash. **** : Jericho has been shown to rapidly heal himself and others by channeling psionic energies into their body to increase the speed of their healing process. *** : Joseph is an exceptional if incredibly raw mentalist, with very little control over his abilities aside. He's adept enough to reach into a persons mindscape in order to coax them back to cognizance. **** : Jericho has been shown to create convincing illusions that can fool other more apt psionics with ease. **** : Jericho is capable of controlling the minds of others assuming they are within his physical presence. **** : Jericho is able to read, detect and scan the thoughts patters of other living beings. **** : Jericho frequently has visions of events occurring in the past, present, and future. | Abilities = * * : Joseph is the Executive Vice President of Core Policy Group. * * : He used to play piano. * * * : He had a beautiful voice while singing. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Whenever Jericho leaves his body, it is vulnerable to physical harm due to it being completely immobile. * : Joseph often had very little to no control over his psychic powers, often unleashing devastating mind pulses which devastated the surrounding area like a small atom bomb. * : Jericho suffered from migraines that stemmed from psychological causes. ** : Jericho relied upon medications (oxy) to cope with the symptoms of his migraines rather than deal with the causes. ** * : According to his mother, Joseph had his throat slashed by Deathstroke as a child, but it was later revealed that was by one of his father's enemies (in fact Adeline blames her ex-husband). | Equipment = * Ikon Suit (mark 7 master unit) ** *** *** **** **** * Subvocal Mic: Jericho has an app that vocalizes his thoughts on his phone via bluetooth, granting him the ability to communicate without having to resort to sign language. * Gravity Droplet : Jericho accepted from Lex Luthor the power of a gravity droplet in a lechatelierite diode to replace his ruined Ikon Suit, a power that was intended for his father, then taken for dead, but which he eventually accepted after Luthor told him that if he did not accept, perhaps his sister Rose would. The singularity's black-body radiation has turbocharged Jericho's metagenic abilities; in addition to granting him bluish skin and enhancing his mental powers of telekinesis, telepathy, mind control and psionics, the gravity droplet awoke in him the following superpowers: ** Biokinesis ** Energy Manipulation ** ** | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * In he was 21 years old. * Joseph was originally given the alias Jericho by his former lover, David Isherwood, based on the Bible. It was about justice breaking down strongholds. | Recommended = | Wikipedia = Jericho (comics) | Links = }} Category:Bisexual Characters